l-Phenylethylamides of O-methyldihydrofluorescein were obtained in form of two optically pure diastereomers. This is scientific proof that dihydrofluoresceins with differently substituted aromatic rings in the xanthene moiety can exist as optical isomers. Such compounds may be useful to recognize portions of biopolymers.